


Sunsets and Drinks On the Beach

by droukhunter



Series: Tears in the Rain [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: (which goes nowhere here), Eijaak Xyn is a Workaholic, Eijaak is kind of like a less-socially-adept Old Republic (also Nautolan) Talon Karrde, Gen, Ileyn is a Workaholic and a Nerd, Inappropriate Jokes are why the rating is how it is, Unbeta'd, Vague Ship Reference, Writing Prompt, intense introspection, test drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droukhunter/pseuds/droukhunter
Summary: "Relax, even though the galaxy doesn't sleep." Eijaak Xyn, information broker, doesn't know when tostopworking. Sort of.
Series: Tears in the Rain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496654
Kudos: 1





	Sunsets and Drinks On the Beach

Eijaak doesn’t like sleeping on the job, to be honest. Being an information broker means that there is never really an “end” to his job, but he’s no droid, so he does have to cater to his needs for food and sleep. Also other things, but not the point.

His astromech assistant, N9-P2, insisted on taking over for him to, as NP put it, “let worries out of organic mind + get rest to work better when Mr. Xyn goes back to being the face of NYX!”

He realizes that was NP’s way of subtly making fun of him.  _ What a piece of work. _ Eijaak sighs.

So here he is, on vacation on Rishi. While gathering intel on pirate gangs covertly using an alias. Because he wanted to justify to himself as a business vacation. Maybe NP had a point.

At least the sunsets were nice and he was meeting with an old friend visiting...also for work. Okay, NP  _ definitely _ had a point. Though, technically, his old friend was providing intel on the Sith Empire, not pirate gangs. But still. “Uh, ‘Jaak? Your drinks are on my tab, and you’re not drinking. What stick in the mud killed my childhood friend and put on his face?”

Oh, Ileyn must have just gotten here. Er,  _ Lord Osso _ or whatever her fancy-pants Sith title was these days. “And what happened to the stick up your ass? Are you sure we didn’t just swap bodies?” he found himself replying with. What a great way to live to see another day. Insult a Sith to her face. At least it was Ileyn. She got it, sort of. He gets in closer. “You know that I’m not using that name right now. I’m ‘Lucky Colto’ right now. You can manage that, right?”

“Do you want me to yank on your tendrils like I did when we were kids, bud? I can arrange that, for the record.”

“I mean, as long as you don’t mind me slapping your furry ass in front of the whole cantina. I have a reputation to maintain.”

She bristles. “In public? Really?” She looks around the cantina. Ileyn is kriffing considering it. Wow.

“Oh, you’re seriously considering it.” He finds himself laughing despite himself. He’s no spy. Information brokers have informants for that sort of thing. He just knows how to spot the patterns and slice into private databases. But sometimes it’s nice to get that personal touch, as clients like to put it.

“Excuse you! Let me claw at your face, give you a few new scars on top of the ones that made you lose your eye!”

“You’d have better luck zapping me. Remember, amphibious.” Ileyn is too easy to rile up. Just like when we were kids. Maybe vacation can be fun. No need to constantly people-please.

Ileyn crosses her arms indignantly. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you.” She’s not wrong.

Eijaak’s response, of course, is to simply wink and not speak. Which works exactly like he knew it would. He’s lucky that he’s able to stow away what Ileyn’s doing to his internal pheromone receptors. Otherwise they’d be bickering right now. He’s trying to steer everything back to more mean-spirited teasing.

Or maybe this was just flirting.

Which...um. Probably not the smartest idea. For a lot of reasons, mostly due to their shared history, but also due to the ways they’ve changed since they’d  _ stopped _ sharing one.

Still, it’s nice to catch up with her. “You know, I could help you disappear if you wanted.”

She glowers at him. “Good luck with that, buddy. You’re just some pirate, or maybe an underworld shadow. They’d smell the Force on me, and it’d be like when I was a kid, but I’d die instead. You know, since leaving is a capital offense.”

“I thought you were just some lightning-slinging techie. Electricity-wielding tech support. Something like that.”

“I’m a lot more than that, sadly, even though I’m not recognized for it. I’m spearheading most of the more tech-heavy Dark Council initiatives without a title to match it. You know how they think of people like me.” He remembers what she’d told him, which wasn’t much, over the holo on the way to Rishi. Part of why the two of them were on neutral ground was because of how intense the Empire was about tapping comms. Also why they were meeting in person. “I’m lucky I am capable of writing algorithms that Sith Intelligence can’t decipher intel from. Since I helped them with the new software upgrades.”

“Look at my little sister, all grown up and helping a bunch of xenophobes with magic powers. While also being an alien who has magic powers.”

“Stop. Please. When you put it like that, I remember how  _ real _ it all is. I’m here to forget as much as you are. Remember why you’re here. NP insisted you take a break.” She stops to chug the rest of her drink. “Ugh. This swill isn’t working as well as I’d like. At least the sun should be rising again in a few hours. Wanna go see it at the beach? The water’s not too warm at this hour, but it’s also not freezing cold.”

Eijaak finds himself smiling despite himself. “Sure.” Even in the chaos and turmoil in the galaxy, he’s capable of knowing when to take a break.

_ Sometimes. _

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "This is nice. The calm, or the Chaos, it was fine. All was Right. Well, something else had to be done... But it could wait. For this, It could wait. In this Galaxy you could only relax so often." (Thanks again, Asherren, from the SWTOR RP Discord server I'm in, for this prompt!)
> 
> This is also a test drabble for a fic I will write... _later_. I'm kicking this can and several others down the road as far as I can. I need to get Ghosts done, lol.
> 
> I'm on pillowfort as droukhunter; feel free to hit me up there (or message me on tumblr, i guess, with the same handle, if you want an invite to the site...)!


End file.
